wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Cliff
Prince Cliff is a young male SkyWing who was introduced in ''Escaping Peril''. He is Queen Ruby's son and has a fondness for singing and songwriting. He thinks he can always save the day. His grandmother is Ex-Queen Scarlet. Appearance Cliff is a very young SkyWing dragonet, less than a year old, with dark red scales, his wings are a dark orange and his underscales are a orangish pink , similar to his mother in the form of Queen Ruby. He was described to be small with a long neck and is noted by Peril to be one of the smallest dragonets she had ever seen, as she mentions if she had firescales back, she would not get nearly as close as she was. He has huge, golden-orange eyes "close to the color of goldfish" and "prettier than Scarlet's yellow eyes" . Personality Cliff is very full of himself (as fitting to such a young dragonet and prince) and aspires to become a great singer. This attitude may have been created by his mother, as she tells him that he is amazing at everything and loves him dearly. He seems to care deeply about his mother, thinks great things of her, and obeys her orders relatively well. He often praises her ability and kindness towards her subjects, and becomes upset with those who oppose her. In Escaping Peril he even shows his SkyWing pride by composing a song including a few lines about his mother. He appears to be very bright and a quick learner as well. Although when he seemed to fear Peril when they first met, he started to change after she wanted to give him a hug to show him she wasn't scary anymore. Now, they seem to be becoming friends. When he grows up, he seeks to be a great singer and "friends with every dragon in Pyrrhia." He hates being called ordinary, and he thinks being lonely would be better than being ordinary, the opposite of Peril's view on the subject (ordinary, rather than lonely). He can be very funny and enthusiastic at times and very emotional towards others. Biography Escaping Peril While Peril was under Chameleon's spell, Scarlet requested to see Cliff, Ruby's son. She used him as a bargaining chip against Ruby. When they captured him, they put him on a stone pillar because he claimed he couldn't fly very well. However, Scarlet was unaware that SkyWings can fly at a very young age, because she "avoids dragonets like the plague", and after he sang a song about his mother, Ruby, he managed to fly off the pillar and get to where his mother was being held. Later, Peril promised to protect him if anything happened to Ruby during the challenge against Scarlet, in which he shouted, "I want! to SEE! MOMMY KILL GRANDMA!" showing his childish and enthusiastic personality. Peril laughed and calls him a “bloodthirsty little barbarian”. Afterwards, Ruby was very thankful to Peril for protecting Cliff, wondering what would have happened if he had firescales, and therefore forgave Peril for killing many dragons in Queen Scarlet's arena, as well as allowing her back in the Sky Kingdom. Relationships Queen Ruby Queen Ruby is Cliff's mother. Scarlet said that Ruby lit up for the first time when Cliff was born, leading us to think that she cares very much about her young son, and that the day he was born was one of, if not the happiest, days of her life. Ruby is clearly devoted to her dragonet, as she was willing to give up her throne if it meant he would live despite his protests. Ruby would likely not be able to live with herself if something happened to him. When Ruby returned to being Tourmaline, she seemed distressed and upset that Cliff did not recognize or accept her as his mother. This played a role in why Tourmaline chose to return to being Ruby. Ruby and Cliff clearly care very, very deeply about each other. While the queen was being taken off by her soldiers, she told Cliff to be brave and that he would change the world. Cliff has a lot of faith in his mother, and she tells him that he will change the world often enough that Cliff didn't believe Scarlet when she said he wouldn't. She praises her son for his singing, loving him and reminding him that he's special. The two have a close bond in which Ruby would do anything for him, while Cliff is immensely proud of his mother's accomplishments and defends her. Peril Though she was at first his captor, Peril and Cliff appear to be friends. Cliff did not show much fear towards the older dragon, instead seeming to enjoy her company. He sang a song to her, which he named We the Dragons of the Sky, and seemed to like talking to her. Cliff was delighted when he and Peril saved the day together. His mom may owe Peril her and her son's life. From their conversations, Peril and Cliff seem to share a close bond, perhaps even similar to a brother-sister one. Ex-Queen Scarlet Though they are related through blood, Cliff did not appear to be on the best of terms with his grandmother. He knows Scarlet is mean. This can be seen by the fact that Cliff loudly encourages his mother to kill his grandmother when Ruby and Scarlet faced off against each other. Scarlet describes Cliff as "There were no sparks. But then she saw you, and suddenly, there were sparks." Which, for the first time in a long time, was a reaction she did not understand at all, and she compared Ruby's delight to the feeling of a dragon who has just received treasure. Scarlet did not see this expression, or 'spark', as love. Family Tree Quotes "No, ... I is ''not."'' "OK. ... Want to hear a song?" "I made it up myself just nowish." "The quee-- oh, you mean Grandmother." "Ready? ... You the audience, so listen up: We the dragons of the sky We can fly and fly and fly We go up so super high We the dragons of the sky And we know that my mom is best Better Queen than all the rest She come save us from this mess We the dragons dragons dragons of the sky!" "What do you think?" "I think maybe mess and rest don't rhyme so right, ... Test. West. Vest! Hmmm. I'm a good rhymer, Mommy says so." - To Peril after he sings his song. "Yeah, ... Because Uncle Vermilion said Mommy's coming in the morning, and she makes everything better no matter what." "Grandma's kind of mean, ... Mommy said she was but I thought she couldn't be because no one is ever mean to me but then she really was, did you see?" "She said I's ''ordinary! ... Me! I never! So mean!" ''- Cliff complaining about Scarlet's view of him. "WHAT? ... Mommy says I'm special. ''Everyone ''say it. I be number one most beautiful singer in Pyrrhia one day! Friends with every dragon in the whole world! Mommy thinks I can do anything and great things and all things!" "Yup, ... I gotta practice my 'no, no, leave me alone' face, or else everyone want to be with me ALLLLLLS the time." - ''Cliff to Peril ''"Yeah, ... Probably. Better than ordinary, though." "So... maybe escape now then?" "We see." "Mommy!" "Mommy, ... Mommy, I have to tell you something. Mommy! Grandma is kind of mean." - Cliff to Ruby about Scarlet. "Can I give Mommy a hug? ... I think she need a hug." "My name isn't Lizard, is ''Cliff. ... And...not so much? I practice lots! But I falled lots, too." -''To Scarlet about flying. "There's no things to play with here." "I'm not a moonbeam! ... Today I'm a super-secret stealth agent flier hero of the world." - To Queen Ruby when he was called a moonbeam. "Hello, ... I think today I'm-a be a warrior champion and go swish! swish! with my claws and ROARGH with my mouth and save Mommy." - Cliff to Peril "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ... I want to SEE IT!" "I WON'T get upset! ... I want! to SEE! MOMMY KILL GRANDMA!" ''- Cliff to Peril when she tries to persuade him not to watch the royal challenge. ''"You different now?" "Not a bad guy?" "Hmmm, ... A spell? ... From this?" "Why not?" "Oh, ... I'm not afraid of me burned." "Until she WINS!" "Why isn't mommy fighting better?" ''- To Peril when Ruby is fighting. ''"But But you said not to interrupt Mommy!" "Where's Mommy? ... You said you not a bad guy. You said that! Where did you put her? I want ''Mommy ''back." "Nuh-uh! ... ''Cliff did that! I'' saved the day!" ''"It was NINETY-SIXTY-FIVE-NINETY PERSON ME!" ''- Cliff arguing with Peril Trivia * A cliff is a steep rock face, especially at the edge of the sea. * Though Qibli is roughly based off Tui's son, Elliot, Cliff is the one she said resembled him more. * Cliff appears to have a passion for singing and songwriting. * Tui said Cliff is her favorite minor character. * Cliff is based on Tui's youngest son when he was "four and crazy." * Cliff hates his grandmother Ex-Queen Scarlet with a burning passion and was delighted when Ruby killed her. * If Cliff is Ruby's biological son, then similarly to Peril, Cliff is technically a half "artificial" SkyWing due to Ruby being an enchantment on Tourmaline. One half of his SkyWing blood would be influenced by magic, although he is still full SkyWing (assuming his other parent was a full-blooded SkyWing). * Cliff is the third dragon to be the child of an enchantment, the first are Peril and her brother (Ember). Gallery Typical SkyWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SkyWing (colored), by Joy Ang SkyTransparent.png|A typical SkyWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanskywing.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold CliffTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing (adult-sized lmao) SkyWing Sigil.png|SkyWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing KareKareDragon- Prince Cliff.jpeg Prince Cliff.jpg Cliff.png|by Bone Clef.png|by Resa SkyWing at the beach.jpeg|Prince Cliff by the ocean by Alaska 1455602122702-819522025.jpg|By Snowflake|link=Prince Cliff File:2c4677b266a9f394ab036ac17925f933.jpg|by Novaeclipse Snapshot 20160813 22.JPG|His truly~ Moonblishipper14 Screen Shot 2016-10-10 at 11.16.43 AM.png|Prince Cliff by Leafpool102 CliffByTime.jpeg SkyWing - Cliff.png|Cliff Reference by HappyFalconQueen DSCF2008.JPG|My Picture Of Cliff (by Bobcatthesandwing A real Cliff.jpg|An actual cliff cliffhappy.jpg|Cliff by SunsetTheHybrid 43324.png|Cliff by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Prince-Cliff-708520800 CliffRefQueenClam.png|Cliff Ref by QueenClam Peril and cliff by alvangaar .jpg|peril and cliff by alvangaar dabf43e784effae58f78aaf85bdc5fbf.jpg|Cliff 4b65f9734be074542f89bd049669d964.jpg|Encounter Untitled drawing by shallowpond-d9oh0lm.png|A mother's love by Shallowpond Untitled51.png|Chibi Cliff References de:Cliff fr:Falaise ru:Утёс Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:EP Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Princes